La fiesta de Italia
by nyanko1827
Summary: Italia del norte decide hacer una fista para mejorar las relaciones con las otras naciones. El problema, es que no todos aceptan ir, y los que van...


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Italia del norte decide hacer una fiesta para mejorar las relaciones con las otras naciones. El problema es que no todos aceptan ir, y los pocos que van…

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya~

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: La fiesta de Italia.<strong>

* * *

><p>En la sala de reuniones se encuentran todas las naciones discutiendo el punto del día; la fiesta que quiere organizar Italia del norte. Este punto parece insignificante, y teniendo en cuenta las personalidades de cada nación cualquiera creería que todos están de acuerdo en ir, pero…<p>

_¡Venga! ¡Será divertido!– Esta ya era la vez numero cincuenta en que Italia intentaba convencerles.

_No. Pasemos al próximo punto.– Y esta era la vez numero cincuenta en que Alemania negaba la petición.

__Doitsu, _no seas malo.– Se quejaba al borde de las lágrimas.

_Nadie se apunta, pasemos al próximo punto.–

Italia miró a las otras naciones con los ojos llorosos, buscando algún alma caritativa para que se apuntara y así poder hacer su fiesta. Pero ninguno le apoyaba, o eso pensaba antes de ver a una mano levantada pidiendo el turno de palabra.

_Alemania-san, me apunto a la fiesta.– Japón era quien había levantado la mano apoyando a Italia.

_No. Sólo sois dos.–

_Entonces yo también me apunto~– Esta vez fue España quien la levantó, que sorprendiendo a todos estaba despierto.

_Seguís siendo pocos.–

_Ahora somos cuatro.– Francia fue el que habló apoyando la idea.

Lentamente, varias manos fueron levantadas por sus respectivos dueños, Grecia, Canadá, América, China, Prusia, Bélgica y Hungría. Eran pocos, en opinión al alemán, pero como América estaba con ellos y alegando que al ser _the hero_ la fiesta debía hacerse. Así que la fiesta fue aceptada, irían pocos, pero Italia podría hacer su amada fiesta. Feliz al poder hacerla, se levantó de la silla y fue a abrazar a los que aceptaron la idea.

_¡Gracias! ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho!– Gritó de emoción antes de salir corriendo arrastrando a sus invitados y dejando al resto de naciones que no se apuntaron.

_Esto me da mala espina.– Murmuró Alemania soltando un suspiro.

En la sala, los que quedaron se miraron entre ellos. Pensando, si habían echo bien o no, el no haber aceptado ir a la fiesta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debían quedarse y acabar los puntos del día.

::0::

En la casa de Italia estaban montándolo todo para la fiesta, en la cocina Italia, España y Francia preparaban los entremeses, bebidas y más cosas para picar y comer, Hungría, Bélgica y Japón se encargaban del vestuario, China, Canadá y Grecia se ocupaban de la música, América ayudaba en lo que le dejaban y Prusia…

_¡Esto no es nada _awesome_, Italia! ¡Debería estar todo organizado! ¡No sabes montar fiestas!–

…Prusia se quejaba.

_Si lo hacemos entre todos es más divertido, ve~– Le contestó al salir de la cocina con una placa con canapés y otra placa con _bruschetta._

_¿Qué es eso?– Preguntó América acercándose y mirando las dos placas.

_¡Esto es bruschetta y esto canapés! ¡Estamos preparando algo de _antipasti!_– Le contestó con voz cantarina y enseñándolo a todos.

_¡Haced paso aquí viene mi _apéritif!– _Francia salió de la cocina, en una de sus manos lleva una placa llena de cuencos con aceitunas, quesos, galletas saladas y pinchos y en la otra mano una placa con bebidas alcohólicas.

_¡Mis entremeses son más buenos!– Esta vez fue España quien salió de la cocina con dos placas, una con diversos embutidos y pequeños bocadillos y en la otra boquerones en vinagre y pinchos de tortilla de patatas, claro, no podía faltar una bandeja con sus queridos tomates.

Los tres países dejaron todo lo preparado en la grande mesa que hay en la sala, vigilando que ninguno comiera nada antes de que estuvieran todos. Yao, Metthew y Heracles se acercaron una vez lo tuvieron todo preparado.

_A ver que música habéis escogido, ve~–

_Tienes música muy rara-aru.–

_Algunos son regalos de Japón-niichan y otros los compré yo al ir a Japón.– Feliciano observó los cd's escogidos.

Los reunidos, mientras esperaban que vinieran los que faltaban, revisaron los cd's, mirando si había alguno que conociesen, pero nada, ninguno conocía las canciones que tenía Italia en casa.

Por las escaleras, Hungría, Bélgica y Japón bajaban con las manos llenas de trajes y unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

_¡Ya hemos elegido que vamos a llevar todos!– Les dijo Elizabeta a la vez que enseñaba uno de los trajes.

Al verlo, palidecieron, no iban a ponerse eso ni aunque les amenazase con una sartén, por supuesto que no, ni locos, ni muertos…pero Feliciano ya se estaba probando el traje elegido para él, haciendo que con un suspiro, los demás hicieran lo mismo. Y la fiesta comenzara.

::0::

La reunión ya había terminado, y pocas naciones eran las que quedaban en la sala, sólo los preocupados por la fiesta. En otras palabras, los que se habían arrepentido de negarse y Alemania. Este último organizando el como ir y mirar que todo estuviese en orden, no sólo era una fiesta organizada por Feliciano, sino que también asistía su hermano, no podía ni imaginarse el como acabaría todo y más con el francés obsesionado en repartir amor. Decidido, se levantó de su silla e hizo ademán de irse, pero un grito le detuvo.

_¡Macho patatas! ¡Yo también voy! Están el estúpido de mi hermano y el bastardo de España, a saber la que están liando, maldición.– Romano se levantó para seguirle, y como él, otros hicieron lo mismo.

_¿Vosotros también venís?– Preguntó al ver a Inglaterra, Turquía, Rusia, Austria, Taiwán y Suiza levantarse y acercarse.

Todos asintieron, y salieron de la sala dirección a la casa de Italia. El viaje fue algo largo y pesado, y cuando llegaron se arrepintieron de haber permitido que se hiciera la fiesta, no habían ni entrado dentro de la gran casa y ya se escuchaba la música desde la calle, y una música rara.

Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
>Armarna upp nu ska ni få se<br>Kom igen  
>Vem som helst kan vara med<p>

Exacto, eso es lo que se escuchaba, una canción en sueco. ¿Qué narices estaban haciendo para que eso se escuchase desde la calle? Es más, ¿cómo no podían quedarse sordos?

Los países se miraron extrañados, y con valentía o estupidez, decidieron acercarse, pero a cada paso que daban la canción se escuchaba más fuerte. Y más intrigados les dejaban el que la estuvieran escuchando en sueco.

Så rör på era fötter  
>Oa-a-a<br>Och vicka era höfter  
>O-la-la-la<br>Gör som vi  
>Till denna melodi<p>

Porque no hay duda, lo escuches por donde lo escuches eso es sueco. Volvieron a mirarse una vez estaban delante de la puerta, decidiendo quien era el valiente que la abría y entraba el primero. Ninguno se decidía, ninguno quería abrirla y toparse con ves a saber que imagen se toparían.

_¡Venga, joder! ¡Abrid la puerta!– Se quejó Lovino al ver que ninguno quería hacerlo.

_No te quejes tanto y ábrela tú.– Le contestó Arthur.

_Tengo una idea.– Dijo Mei captando la atención de todos. –El otro día, mientras hablaba con Kiku, me dijo que en Japón cuando no deciden algo juegan al jankenpón. Lo hacemos y el que gane abre la puerta.– Sugirió.

_Entendido, entonces juguemos al piedra, papel o tijeras.–

Las naciones se pusieron en círculo con una de sus manos en la espalda y comenzaron a jugar, poco a poco se fueron eliminando, hasta que quedaron Rusia y Alemania, con una sonrisa, Iván sacó las tijeras mientras Ludwig sacaba el papel.

_He ganado.– Dijo con su eterna sonrisa en su rostro.

_Pues abre la puerta de una puta vez.–

Rusia volteó su rostro hacia Romano haciendo que este se escondiera detrás de Taiwán, satisfecho, se acercó a la puerta y cogió el pomo, los presentes tenían los nervios a flor de piel, girando el pomo, Iván entreabrió la puerta, haciendo que la música sonara mucho más fuerte que antes.

Dansa med oss  
>Klappa era händer<br>Gör som vi gör  
>Ta några steg åt vänster<br>Lyssna och lär  
>Missa inte chansen<br>Nu är vi här med  
>Caramelldansen<br>O-o-oa-oa...

Al abrirla y ver que hacían dentro con la música tan alta, Iván se sonrojó y quedó petrificado. Sus acompañantes, ante la extraña reacción del ruso, decidieron acercarse a él y ver con sus propios ojos que había dentro, al verlo, sus reacciones fueron las mismas que la del soviético.

Dentro, todos estaban en fila, Italia en un extremo, junto a él, España, seguido de Francia, después Prusia, Hungría, Japón, Bélgica, América, China, Canadá y Grecia, las once naciones vestidos con distintos trajes y accesorios, Italia, Grecia, Bélgica y China con trajes de sirvienta francesa con orejas y cola de gato blanco; España, Hungría, Prusia y Japón con trajes de gothic lolita con orejas y cola de conejo y Francia, Canadá y América con uniformes de marinerita con orejas y cola de gato negro.

Si eso fuera todo, lo dejarían como que iban muy borrachos y ya está, pero se les veía sobrios, tanto como para estar bailando un baile que lo único que hacían era mover las caderas de derecha a izquierda, con las manos a los lados de las cabezas y moviéndolas como si fueran orejas de conejo y todos cantando y bailando al ritmo de la música.

No sabían como reaccionar a eso, se esperaban cualquier cosa, menos esa estampa.

Feliciano al verles, puso la música en pausa y se acercó a los nuevos invitados.

_¡Que alegría! ¡Habéis venido!– Gritó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Ludwig. –¡Ahora nos vamos a divertir más!–

_Hey, West, ¿me queda bien?– Le preguntó Gilbert a su hermano enseñándole el modelo.

__Mon amour_, por supuesto que nos queda bien, ¡si hemos nacido para esto!– Francis se abalanzó sobre Metthew intentando meterle mano.

_¿Os quedáis? Hay comida suficiente y por los trajes ni preocuparse, Eli, Emma y Kiku aún tienen más~–

_¿¡Estás loco, bastardo? ¡Ni muerto me pongo esa mierda!–

_Lovi, si te hemos preparado el vestido de sirvienta.– Dijo Antonio a la vez que Elizabeta sacaba el traje.

_¡Meteros el maldito traje por donde os entre!–

_¡Hay va! Parece que Francia-niichan ha desparecido junto a Canadá-niichan.– Comentó Feliciano al no ver a dos de sus invitados.

_Perece que no le gusta tardar en eso de repartir amor.–

_¡A mí, _the hero, _es al que mejor le queda el traje! Jajaja.–

_¡Alfred cállate! ¡Si está patético!–

El inglés y el americano comenzaron a correr por la sala, Feliciano con la ayuda de Gilbert cogieron al alemán y al otro italiano y comenzaron a vestirlos con el traje de marinerita, a Ludwig, y sirvienta, a Lovino. Elizabeta y Emma se acercaron sigilosamente a Roderich y a Vash, y les encerraron en una habitación con ellas dentro y un montón de trajes. Mei se fue junto a Kiku, Yao y Sadiq comentando sobre la fiesta y picoteando los entremeses que aún quedaban. Antonio se reía del espectáculo que estaban montando el estadounidense y el británico, hasta que Iván lo cargó y se lo llevó de la casa italiana.

::0::

A la mañana siguiente, la belga y la húngara enseñaron la fotos que hicieron a los que estuvieron presente en la fiesta, algunos pedían copias, y otros quedaron en un rincón mortificados, de cuclillas y dibujando círculos con los dedos en el suelo.

_Sabía que no era buena idea dejar a Italia hacer una fiesta.– Murmuraba Ludwig en su rincón junto a Roderich y Vash.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¿Qué tal~? ¿Nos hemos divertido~? Bueno espero que sí, porque esa era mi intención~ Para quien no haya caído, la canción es Caramelldansen y podéis encontrarla en youtube con cualquier personaje de anime/manga que os guste~ Yo he visto la versión de KHR, Hetalia, Code Geas, Vocaloid, etc.

Antipasti y Apéritif significan entremes.

Bruschetta un entremes típico de Italia.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Nos leemos


End file.
